Juste une histoire
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Tony/Ziva ? Bien sur mais quequ'un d'autre, vous verez bien fic courte normalement, Et vive les review
1. Relation

**Chapitre 1 : Relation**

Ce matin là Anthony Dinozzo se réveilla tranquilement, il était près de neuf heures et comme c'était un dimanche il savait qu'il avait tout son temps. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et quitta sa chambre. Et puis il la vit, la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt six mois : Ziva David. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle leva son bras et posa sa main sur sa joue, elle adorait sentir son visage dès le matin, cela lui permettait de s'assurer que tout ça était bien réel, que toute sa relation avec lui n'était pas un rêve. Lui aussi aimait sa relation avec la jeune femme, il aimait ces moments avec elle. Personne n'était au courant au NCIS, d'une part parce qu'ils craignaient la réaction de Gibbs et d'autre part ils adoraient garder ça secret. Garder le fait qu'ils étaient heureux.

Ziva : Bonjour toi

Tony : Salut, bien dormi?

Ziva : Très bien

Ziva surprit son compagnon entrain de regarder son portable

Ziva : Tu crois que Gibbs va nous appeler?

Tony : J' espère que non, on a pas eu de dimanche à nous depuis un mois, ça nous fera du bien un week end complet

Z iva : Et que compte tu faire?

Tony : A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, et j'adore ça

Ziva : On a qu'à rester ici

Tony : Ok

Ce jour là Gibbs n'eut pas besoin d'eux et cela les ravis. Leur relation avait débuté très rapidement sans soucis, un jour comme les autres où Tony s'était enfin décidé à faire le premier pas

_**Flash Back**_

Tony Dinozzo arriva à l'heure, il sortit de sa voiture puis il vit Ziva avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il monta dans l'ascenseur où Ziva se trouvait déja. Ils montèrent d'un étage puis Tony appuya sur le bouton "arrêt" et avant que Ziva n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit Tony l'embrassait d'un baiser des plus passioné, il n'arrêteait pas et Ziva le laissait faire. Quand ils arrêtèrent Ziva ne put dire que deux choses, la première :

Ziva : Pourquoi?

Tony : J'en avais envie, alors je me suis lançé même si je cragnais ta réaction

Sur ces mots Ziva l'embrassa à nouveau et put dire la seconde chose :

Ziva : Tu en as mis du temps

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Et depuis ce jour, ils étaient heureux, ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés à propos de leur relation, jamais. Même si ils passaient leur temps ensemble dans le même apprtement, celui de Tony, ils ne vivaient pas officiellement ensemble mais pour eux c'était tout comme. Ils était bien tout les deux, Tony et Ziva. Ziva et Tony.

Au travail, ils restaient très professionnels, enfin ils se disputaient de temps en temps pour ne pas faire naitre de soupçons chez leurs collègue ou leur patron mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, au contraire grace à leurs disputes, ils se réconciliaient d'une très bonne façon le soir. Ils adoraient être tout les deux et il ferait tout leur possible pour le rester.


	2. Déféction

**Chapitre 2 : Defection**

Ca y'est cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et tout ce passait bien. Pour le moment.

Ce jour là débuta comme tout les autres. Ils se réveillèrent côte à côte et se levèrent en même temps afin de se rendre plus tard au travail, ils s'habillèrent prirent leur petit déjeuner puis vint l'heure de partir. Tony prit ses clés et commença à sortir Ziva lui dit qu'elle devait regarder ses mails. Tony l'embrassa

Tony : Ok, a toute à l'heure. Je t'aime

Ziva : Moi aussi

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Tony sortit, une heure plus tard Ziva arriva au NCIS, elle n'adressa pas un regard à Tony; Celui ci comprit que la jeune femme avait des soucis, quelque chose clochait, il en était sur.

Il ne réussit pas à lui parler de la journée et le soir quand il rentra chez lui il découvrit que Ziva n'était pas là et que toute ses affaires avaient disparut.

Il décida de l'appeler

T : Ziva, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Z : Tony, c'est fini, toi et moi. Je suis désolé

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha. Tony ne comprenait pas, elle allait très bien ce matin, il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui, elle avait pourtant l'air heureuse avec lui, elle passait son temps à sourire quand ils étaient ensemble. Tony aimait Ziva plus que tout au monde, il serait près à mourir pour elle. Mais il avait du se tromper, elle ne devait pas l'aimer autant que lui. Le lendemain Tony ne se rendit pas au travail, il ne voulait pas voir Ziva mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ce jour là Ziva non plus ne se rendit pas au travail ce jour là. Les jours qui suivirent ils étaient tout les deux au travail mais ne s'dressait pas la parole. Tony aurait adoré, mais dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Ziva trouvait une excuse pour l'éviter.

Tony n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Quinze jours après cette rupture Tony se rendit chez la jeune femme.

Ziva : Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Tony : Je veux juste savoir pourquoi.

Ziva : S'il te plait

Tony : Je me demande juste si c'est à cause de moi

Ziva : Non pas du tout

Tony : Alors, dis moi. Non attends, peut être que tu t'es rendue compte que tu ne m'aimais pas suffisament, c'est vrai tu ne m'as jamais rien dis

Tony s'arrêta, il vit des larmes apparaitre dans les yeux de Ziva, puis quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, Tony n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire.

Ziva : Je te deffend de dire que je ne t'aime pas assez, tu sais très bien que je t'aime

Tony : Tu ne me l'as jamais dis

Ziva : Et bien voila je te le dis, je t'aime

Tony : Alors pourquoi m'as tu quitté?

Ziva : Je ne voulais pas te l'imposer, et je ne veux toujours pas

Tony : De quoi tu parles ?

Ziva : Je t'en pris Tony!

Tony : Ziva, je veux être avec toi. Si tu as des ennuis, je peux t'aider

Ziva : Non ce n'est pas ça

Tony : Alors dis moi

Ziva en soupirant : Vas-y entre

Tony entra, il était dans l'entrée puis il se dirigea vers le salon et puis il comprit ce dont Ziva parlait. Ziva entra elle aussi dans le salon, elle regarda Tony qui était surpris et perdu. Elle était heureuse que Tony soit venu la voir mais elle avait peur de le perdre pour de bon. Elle sapprocha du canapé, prit ce qui intrguait Tony dans les bras et s'approcha de lui

Ziva : Tony, je te présente Elina


	3. Décision

**Chapitre 3 : Décision**

Tony regardait Ziva, puis le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Une petite fille magnifique qui ressemblait un peu à Ziva. Cette dernière tenait le bébé délicatement, une main derrière la tête carressait la tête de l'enfant.

Tony : Et qui est cette jeune demoiselle?

Ziva : C'est la fille de ma cousine Deenah. Et maintenant elle est à moi

Tony : Comment ça?

Ils s'étaient assis sur le divan.

Ziva : Le jour où je t'ai quitté, j'ai reçut un mail d'un prphelinat à Tel-Aviv, ma cousine et son mari ont péri dans un attentat laissant leur fille de neuf mois seule, ma cousine m'a désigné comme tuteur pour sa fille. Elle a vécue deux mois dans cet orphelnat avant qu'ils ne puissent me trouver et me l'envoyée car c'est bien ce qui ont fait, ils m'ont prévenu, que l'avion arriverait le lendemain avec Elina à bord. Quand je suis arrivé à l'aéroport une femme quinquagénaire tenait la petite dans ses bras, elle me l'a donné et elle est partie. Je n'ai pas pu dire non même si je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Tony : Je vois

Ziva : Pour l'instant, je n'ai que sa garde, j'ai juste sa garde il faut que je vois avec les services sociaux de ce pays pour devenir officiellement sa tutrice légale

Tony : Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as quittés?

Ziva : Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je me suis ds que tu ne t'enguagerais pas si j'avais un bébé. Elina vient d'avoir onze mois, c'est une lourde responsabilité

Tony : Tu sais ce qu'on dis chez nous quand on épouse une femme on épouse sa famille avec. D'accord on est pas marié mais pour moi cette situation correspond bien. Je te prends toi et ta famille même si c'est un petit bout de choux comme Elina

Ziva : Tu n'es pas obligé

Tony : Mais j'en ai envie.

Ziva parraissait soucieuse

Tony : Est ce que tu m'aimes?

Ziva : Tu sais bien que oui

Tony : Bon et bien le sujet est clos. Je peux la prendre?

Ziva : Bien sur

Elle tendit la petite à Tony, celui ci la prit délicatement et la tint contre lui avec délicatesse comme s'il s'agissait d'un poupon en verre. La fillette le regarda, elle avait de grands yeux verts et ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des petites boucles sur les côtés

Tony : Elle est adorable

Ziva : Oui c'est vrai, tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux?

Tony : Oui, c'est toi que je veux, et Elina est dans ta vie et puis c'est le rêve de tout homme d'avoir deux femmes dans sa vie

Ziva avec un sourire : Ce ne sera pas tout les jours facile et puis on devra parler à Gibbs

Tony : On est pas obligé, on peut se débrouiller sans lui dire, je suppose que tu as trouvé une nounou

Ziva : Oui, May, elle est très qualifié

Tony : Oh, elle s'est endormie, où est son lit?

Ziva : Dans ma chambre

Tony alla déposé le bébé dans son lit puis il retrouva Ziva dans le salon

Tony : Je me demande une chose, comment ça se fait que tu ai pu l'avoir si vite?

Ziva : Deenah est née en amérique, son père était américain, donc Elina a la double nationalité

Tony : Je vois, quand-est ce que tu vois les services sociaux?

Ziva : Dans trois jours

Tony : C'es petit ici pour deux

Ziva : Je n'ai pas les moyens de déménager pour l'instant

Tony : Reviens chez moi. S'il te plait avec Elli

Ziva : Elli?

Tony : Quoi tu n'aimes pas?

Ziva : Si c'est un beau surnom

Tony : Alors?

Ziva : Quoi?

Tony : Tu reviens vivre avec moi?

Ziva : D'accord

Tony : C'est vrai moi j'ai deux chambre et un grand salon, tu n'as qu'a te faire porter pâle et préparer la chambre pour Elina. Attends tu as dis oui?

Ziva : Oui, mais il y a un poblème, j'ai pris plusieurs jours de conger il va se douter de quelque chose

Tony : Alors c'est moi qui prends conger je m'occuperais d'Elli

Ziva : Tu en ai sur?

Tony : Je me suis déja occupé de mon cousin quand j'étais ado j'y arriverais

Ziva : D'accord, demain?

Tony : Oui demain, bon il faut que j'y aille

Ziva : Quoi, tu ne restes pas?

Tony : Il faut bien que je débarasse la chambre d'amis pour aménager celle d'Elina, et je dois appeler un ami pour qu'il me prète son camion pour le déménagement. Ne t'inquiètes pas princesse, je reviens demain matin, on est dimanche donc pas d'excuse à donner à Gibbs

Tony embrassa Ziva passionnément avant de partir. Mais il ouvrit à nouveau la porte

Tony : Ziva?

Ziva : Oui?

Tony : Je t'aime

Ziva : Moi aussi je t'aime


	4. Réflexions

**Chapitre 4 : Réflexions**

Tony était chez lui, il venit de terminer d'enlever les encombrements qui se trouvaient de ce qui allait être la chambre d'Elina. Un de ses voisins l'avait aidé à descendre le surplus dans la cave qui lui était reservé. Il n'avait pas dit pourquoi il faisait tout ce changement à vrai dire il n'ensavait rien lui même, il savait que la chambre était pour la petite mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Pour Ziva? Pour Elina? Il ne savait pas. Si on lui avait dit il y a un an qu'il serait avec Ziva, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il devrait s'occuper d'un bébé il aurait été effrayé.

Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi là il navait pas peur du fait de s'occuper d'Elli, il avait peur de ne pas rester. Il rentra chez lui, la chambre était dégagé, il remercia son voisin et commença à se préparer à diner. Le soir il eur du mal à dormir comme depuis un moment déja, la première raison était que depuis que Ziva ne partageait plus son lit il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil mais il se rassura en se disant que cela ne durerait pas car elle serait de nouveau avec lui, dès le lendemain. La seconde raison était parce qu'il se demandait s'il faisait bien de faire tout cela. Il ne parvenait vraiment pas à dormir. Ses réflexions lui firent vraiment peur. Et puis le sommeil vint enfin le prendre.

Il fit un rêve merveilleux, dans ce rêve il y avait Ziva bien sur et puis Elina, la jeune femme était dans la chambre d'enfant, elle tenait le bébé dans ses bras, il aimait les regarder toutes les deux, et puis Ziva posa la petite sur le sol et puis elle se mit marcher doucement puis plus rapidement, elle tendit les bras vers Tony et celui ci la prit dans ses bras, la chaleur que dégageait la fillette le réconforta. Puis il se réveilla. Il n'était que deux heures du matin mais il quitta son appartement pour se rendre chez sa petite amie. Pour ne pas réveiller la petite, il décida de lui téléphone.

Ziva, à moitié endormie : David

Tony : C'est moi

Ziva : Tony ! mais il est deux heures et demi

Tony : Je sais je suis devant ta porte

Ziva : Quoi?

Tony : Tu viens m'ouvrir?

Ziva raccrocha et alla ouvrir à Tony, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là à cette heure. Elle ouvrit et vit Tony, elle ne pensa qu'à une chose. A t - il changé d'avis?

Tony : J'ai bien réflechit à ce qui se passe et je ne veux plus rester loin de toi ni d'Elli.

Ziva se sentit assurer, elle s'approcha de Tony et l'embrassa, cela lui avait tellement manqué durant ces deux dernières semaines. Ils s'endormirent sur le divan, l'un contre l'autre puis il lui racconta son rêve, et depuis il s'imaginait comment sera sa vie à partir de maintenant. Il savait maintenant, il ne faisait pas ça uniquement pour Ziva et Elina, il le faisait pour lui, pour être heureux. Il voulait l'être avec elles deux.

Il n'avait plus peur


	5. Acceptation

**Chapitre 5 : Acceptation **

Ziva se réveilla vers sept heures pour donner le biberon d'Elina, elle se rendit compte avec plaisir qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Tony. Elle se dégagea doucement car la petite commençait à pleurer, elle ne voulait pas réveiller Tony, mais ce dernier ouvrit les yeux uand la jeune femme eut disparut dans la chambre de la petite fille. Il se leva et la rejoignit, il la vit prendre Elli dans les bras puis elle se retourna

Ziva : Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller

Tony : Ce n'est rien, et puis on a du travail aujourd'hui.

Ziva : J'ai téléphoné à May, hier et elle accepte de garder Elina chez elle aujourd'hui à la place des jours de congés que tu vas prendre.

Tony : Ok, je peux lui donner son biberon?

Ziva : Tu sais comment on fait?

Tony : La dernière fois j'avais quinze ans mais je suppose que ça ne s'oublie pas

Ziva donna le bébé à Tony, il la prit, s'installa sur le lit de Ziva et commença à lui donner son biberon

Ziva : Pourquoi as tu du t'occuper d'un bébé?

Tony : Ma tante à eu un accident quand j'avais quinze ans, comme elle était seule mes parents ont décidé de garder mon cousin en attendant qu'elle guérisse, mais comme ils travaillaient beaucoup, c'est moi qui m'en occupait après l'école.

Tony, reposa le biberon quand celui ci fut vide. Plus tard, ils déposèrent Elina chez sa nourice, c'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, maman de deux enfants, elle était assez éléguante malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas habillé chiquement. Elle prit Elina dans les bras. Ziva posa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant puis elle et Tony partirent commencer le déménagement.

Celui ci se déroula plutôt bien, Ziva dut se séparer de quelques affaires mais Tony en avait fait de même. A la fin de la journée l'appartement de Tony, était rangé, et la chambre installée dans le salon en attendant de peindre celle qui sera à Elina. Il était près de dix neuf heures quand ils ramenèrent enfin Elina chez eux, elle sembla perdue au début mais au bout d'un moment elle se sentit chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, Ziva et Tony étaient réveillés, Elina dormait encore. Ziva ne voulait pas partir mais Tony, la rassura en, lui disant que tout irait bien, elle partit l'esprit pas vraiment serein. Durant toute cette journée elle passa plusieurs coup de fil à Tony qui lui dit que tout allait bien à chaque fois. En effet Tony avait pein la chambre et Elina passait son temps à se coller à lui en marchant à quatre pattes, Tony était heureux avec elle, à jouer les "papas poules";

Les deux jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent de la même manière, sauf le dernier car Gibbs avait appelé Tony pour connaitres les raisons de son absence, Tony dut lui dire qu'il avait un ennui famillial et qu'il reviendrait travailler dès le lendemain, Ziva devrait se débrouiller seule avec les services sociaux, et cela ne le ravit pas du tout, il voulait tant être avec elle à chaque moment.

Le lendemain c'était au tour de Tony de se rendre au travail en laissant Ziva avec Elina, elle avait donné comme excuse que son père venait en ville pour la voir mais qu'il ne pouvait rester qu'une journée.

_Vers quatorze heures_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Ziva alla ouvrir s'était un homme d'environ trente ans qui tenais une serviette avec à l'intérieur des papiers sur Ziva et Elina.;

Homme : Vous êtes Ziva David?

Z : Oui et vous?

Ho : Justin Harvey, je viens à propos d'Elina Frank, où est-elle?

Z : Dans sa chambre, elle dort, venez

Elle lui montra la chambre et Harvey regarda autour de lui puis il vit le bébé dormir tranquilement. Ils sortirent, puis s'installèrent dans le salon

Ho : Vous vivez dans un environnement assez stable, avez vous quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Z : Oui, il est au travail, il m'a dit de vous dire que si vous voulez le voir il sera là ce soir et ce week-end

Ho : Vous n'êtes pas marié?

Z : Non mais il veut s'occuper d'Elli, c'est son appartement, nous vivons ici depuis quatre jours car mon appart à moi était trop petit. Tony veut être avec nous et nous on veut être avec lui. Elli adore Tony

Ho : Vous vous sentez capable de vous occuper d'Elina?

Z : Oui bien sur, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit heureuse et pour qu'on le soit tout les trois, ensemble.

Ho : Votre situation personnelle me met dans l'embaras

Z : Pourquoi? Parce que je suis amoureuse d'un homme qui m'aime aussi et qui adore Elli

Ho : Bon je ne vois pourquoi je devrais vous la retirer, je ferais mon rapport au juge pour la garde définitive. Mais à mon avis tout est bon, mais je devrais parler à votre ami

Z : Venez quand vous voudrez

Ce week-end Justin Harvey revint pour rencontrer Tony, tout ce passa très bien. Un mois plus tard, ils reçurent à nouveau sa visite et leur annonça que le juge leur accordait la garde definitive de la petite Elina Frank

Leur vie était parfaite, pour le moment.


	6. Disparition

**Chapitre 6 : Disparition **

Ce jour là, Ziva était au NCIS, elle avait déposé Elina chez sa nourice, elle était heureuse, cela faisait deux mois que la petite était entré dans sa vie. Et depuis que Tony en faisait partie tout allait bien. Et ils n'avaient plus de problème d'emplois du temps avec Elli tout était arrangé, elle passait prendre sa fille, car elle la considérait comme telle, vers six heures et Tony les rejoignait chez eux. Ziva était avec Abby, elles discutaient de tout et de rien quand Gibbs arriva.

Gibbs : Quelqu'un à -t- il vu Dinozzo?

Abby/Ziva : Non

Gibbs : Il est en retard d'une heure, ce n'est pas normale.

Ziva : Il doit être avec sa nouvelle conquète, je peux l'appeler mais il ne va surement pas répondre.

Gibbs : Je vais le faire

Gibbs appela Tony, mais il n'y avait pas de réponse

Gibbs : Il ne répond pas

Gibbs partit, Ziva commençait à être inquiète pour lui, c'est vrai qu'une heure de retard c'était beaucoup même pour Tony, et elle savait qu'il n'était avec personne, elle téléphone à May et demanda si Tony n'était pas passé voir un peu Elina avant de venir mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ziva commençait à faire les cent pas, elle marchait sans but précis et elle paniquait, oui Ziva David paniquait, elle avait peur pour Tony.

Deux heures plus tard Tony n'était toujours pas là, Ziva était dans tout ces états, elle ne le montrait pas mais au fond d'elle elle se sentait terriblement mal, elle avait peur Tony avait disparut, son Tony avait disparut.

Gibbs : Toujours aucune nouvelle de Tony?

... : ....

Gibbs : David?

Ziva : Heu, non toujours pas

Gibbs : Bon sang mais où est-il?

Ziva ne le savais pas et personne ne savais à quel point elle avait envie de le savoir, elle voulais le voir, juste savoir qu'il allait bien.

Quelqu'un pénétra dans l'open space, c'était un coursier du NCIS

Ziva : Bonjour Léo

Léo : Officier David, un homme m'a donné ça pour vous

Ziva : Merci Léo

Il lui tendit une enveloppe en papier kraft, Ziva l'ouvrit elle en sortit une clé USB, Gibbs l'a prit et la tendit a Mcgee. Celui ci la mit dans son ordinateur elle chargea quelques secondes puis un dossier apparut, il l'ouvrit puis un message audio avec une voix déformée se fit entendre

" Bonjour agents du NCIS, je vais vous demandez de ne pas essayer de savoir qui je suis car cela nous ferais perdre du temps à tous. Je détiens l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo, je vous le rendrais à une condition. Je sais que vous tenez tous à lui alors à mon avis vous suivrez mes instructions. Officier David, vous possédez quelque chose de très important pour moi, une chose que j'aimerais récupérer, je suis sur que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Sinon laissez moi vous faire un petit rappel. Je veux Elina."

Aussitôt que le message fut terminé Ziva perdit connaissance, Gibbs la rattrapa et la conduisit à Ducky;

Gibbs : Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a?

D : Rien de bien méchant, elle a juste un petit malaise sans doute à cause du stress.

Ziva se réveilla quelques minutes après, elle s'assit et vit que Gibbs l'observait

Gibbs : Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant?

Ziva : De quoi parlez vous?

Gibbs : Premièrement depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble toi et Tony?

Ziva parrut étonné mais ne chercha pas à nier : Depuis huit mois

Ziva sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes comme lorsque Tony était revenu vers elle, elle se laissa aller

Ziva : Gibbs, il faut le retrouver, j'ai beson de lui

Gibbs : Ne vous en faites pas on va le retrouver. Une autre question, c'est quoi Elina?

Ziva : Notre fille


	7. Révélation

**Chapitre 7 : Révélation**

Gibbs était très surpris, il avait compris que Tony et Ziva étaient ensemble depuis un long moment déja mais jamais il n'aurais soupçonné qu'ils aient une flle.

G : Comment est ce que....

Ziva : Nous sommes ses tuteurs, Elli a treize mois, ses parents, ma cousine et son mari sont morts dans un attentat à Tel-Aviv, et ça fait deux mois que Tony et moi nous occupons d'elle.

G : Pouquoi n'avoir rien dit?

Ziva : Parce qu'on aurait du vous parler de nous, et on ne savait pas comment vous réagiriez.

G : Bon, est ce que vous savez pourquoi ce type veut votre fille?

Ziva : Non, aucune idée. Attendez s'il a pu trouver Tony, il sais peut-être où se trouve Elina

G : Où est-elle?

Ziva : Chez sa nourice

G : Donnez moi l'adresse, je vais envoyer un agent surveiller

Z : Merci

Gibbs passa un coup de fil et ordonna qu'une voiture se rende sur les lieux, Gibbs voyait que Ziva était inquiète, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça

G : On va le trouver

Z : Il le faut je n'y arriverais pas toute seule, avec Elina

G : Mcgee visionne les caméras de surveillance pour savoir si on voit celui qui a remis l'enveloppe à Léo, on ferais mieux de remonter

Z : D'accord, euh Gibbs

G : Quoi?

Z : On est obligé de leur dire qui est Elina?

G : Pas pour l'instant, mais il faudra bien

Z : Je sais

Ils remontèrent, Mcgee visionnait les caméras de surveillance, il vit Ziva mais s'abstint de lui demander si ça allait, la connaissant elle l'enverait surement balader

Mc : J'ai une image assez nette du type mais pour l'instant il ne correspond à aucun de nos fichiers

Ziva parraissait soucieuse : Je crois que je l'ai déja vu quelque part

G : Où ça,

Z :Je ne suis pas sure, Mcgee, tu peux agrandir l'image?

Mc : Pas de soucis

Mcgee agrandit l'image et améliora les pixels, Ziva fit de grands yeux, elle était surprise

G : Alors, tu le reconnais?

Z : Oui mais je ne comprends pas, c'est le mari de ma cousine, il s'appelle Luke Frank

G : Tu as pourtant dit qu'il était mort

Z : C'est ce que je croyais, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit en tout cas, ceux qui s'occupaient de... Enfin vous savez

Mc : Non on ne sais rien

Gibbs le regarda et Mcgee comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse

G : Et vous savez ce qu'il fait là, il aurait très bien pu reprendre vous savez quoi sans en passez par là

Z : Je vais passez un appel à mon père peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose

Ziva raccrocha environ vingt minutes plus tard, Gibbs était revenu de la caféteria, Ziva se leva de son bureau

Z : Je peux vous parler?

Gbbs lui fit signe de le suivre jusque dans l'ascenseur, une fois les portes refermés, Gibbs appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt

G : Qu'avez vous découvert

Z : Mon père m'a dit qu'il savais que Luke était vivant, mais il avait rejoint une groupuscule terroriste, et le dernier attentat avait tué ma cousine, il avait fait croire à sa mort pendant un moment avant que le Mossad ne l'apprenne. Et quand il l'a appris mon père à fait jouer ses relations et à permis à Elli de venir ici pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'avoir, c'est lui qui a permis que j'ai la garde de la petite

G : Je vois et Frank a appris qu'Elina était chez vous, et il veut la récupérer

Z : Oui

G vit que Ziva était inquiète : Ne vous en faites pas il ne l'aura pas

Mcgee cherchait des informations sur Luke Frank, mais il ne trouvait rien, ni permis de conduire, ni de bail, rien. Il vit Ziva et Gibbs sortir de l'ascenseur et fit un contre-rendu de ses recherches

Z : Il a peut-être loué au nom de ma cousine, vérifie elle s'appelle Deenah Frank

Mc : Ca y-est il y a une adresse pas très loin d'ici


	8. Réunion

**Chapitre 8 : Réunion**

Ziva se préparait à partir mais Gibbs l'en empêcha

G : Mcgee, à la voiture

Il s'éxecuta, Ziva ne comprenait pas

G : Vous rester ici

Z : Mais Gibbs

G : Non si vous y allez vous aller faire du zèle et vous aurez de grande chance d'être bléssée, et si vous l'êtes Tony me tuera. Et puis qui s'occupera d'Elina?

Z : Tony se débrouille bien avec elle

G : Peut être mais vous restez ici quand même

Ziva n'avait pas le choix, elle devait rester ici pendant que les autres iraient sauver Tony.

Z : D'accord

Elle s'installa à son bureau, elle voulait tant le revoir. Mais Gibbs avait raison, c'était trop risqué qu'elle y aille il fallait qu'elle soit patiente, elle savait que Gibbs lui ramènerait Tony. En tout cas elle l'espérait

_Du côté de Gibbs._

Les deux agents sortirent de la voiture, puis s'approchèrent du bâtiment, c'était un garage à l'abandon depuis près d'un an, la cachette idéal. Gibbs fit le tour du bâtiment, pendant que Mcgee s'occupait de la porte d'entrée. Gibbs entra en douceur puis au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, il put voir Tony, il était bléssé au bras mais il était en vie.

Gibbs : NCIS, personne ne bouge

Tout le monde se figea, l'un d'entre eux tenta de tirer sur Mcgee mais celuii ci lui tira une balle dans la jambe qui fit tomber le criminel. Une fois que les trois hommes furent mis hors d'état de nuire, Gibbs détacha Tony, celui ci avait mal mais semblait inquièt

T : Gibbs il faut que je parle à Ziva, leur chef est parti chercher....

G : Elina est en sécurité, j'ai envoyé des agents surveiller l'endrois où elle se trouve

M : Bon sang, c'est qui Elina?

G : Il faudra demander à Tony et Ziva, ce ne sont pas nos affaires

T : Leur chef c'est Frank

G : On le sait Tony, on doit t'emener à l'hôpital mais d'abord appel Ziva, la pauvre est morte d'inquiétude

Gibbs tendit un portable à Tony, sur ces mots Mcgee compris ce qui se passait en tout cas en partie

M : Attends toi et Ziva vous....

T : Oui pourquoi ça te déranges?

M : Non, mais disons que je dois cent dollars à Abby

Tony : Ziva c'est moi.....Oui je vais bien.....Je rentre au NCIS tout de suite

Gibbs lui prit le portable des mains

G : Non il va à l'hôpital... Ne t'en fait pas il est blessé au bras mais ça va.....Rejoins nous avec Elina

Il raccrocha

G : Bon elle va venir avec Elli

Gibbs reçut un coup de fil

G : Gibbs.... Ah d'accord emmenez le au NCIS

G : Frank était là bas mais les agents l'ont arrêté et ils le ramènent au bureau, soit tranquille, elle est en sécurité

_Au NCIS_

Ziva se rendit dans le labo d'Abby, elle avait quelque chose à lui demander

Z : Abby?

A : Oui, alors ils l'ont retrouvé?

Z : Oui, est ce que tu peux venir avec moi quelque part avant de les rejoindre à l'hôpital?

A : Bien sur où ça?

Z : Tu verras

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles se trouvèrent devant un immeuble, qu'Abby ne connaaissait pas, Ziva en sortie et demanda à Abby de se mettre au volant de la voiture. Abby s'executa, elle vit Ziva pénétrer dans le bâtiment, puis dix minutes plus tard elle en ressortit avec une petite fille dans les bras. Abby était étonné, surprise et elle ne comprenait rien, elle sortit de la voiture, elle voulait des explications

Z : Abby, je te présente Elina, notre fille à Tony et moi

A : Votre....Fille?

Z : Oui

A : Elle est trop grande pour être votre fille

Z : Nous sommes ses tuteurs mais pour nous c'est la même chose, bon monte je vais t'expliquer en allant à l'hôpital

Abby écouta le récit de Ziva sans l'intérrompre, elle comprenanait pourquoi elle avait eu besoin d'elle, il n'y avait pas de siège auto dans cette voiture

A : C'est cool Mcgee me doit cent dollars, on avait fait un pari sur vous deux et j'ai gagné

Elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital, demandèrent le numéro de la chambre de Tony et prirent l'ascenseur. Dans le couloir elles virent, Gibbs, Mcgee, Palmer et Ducky ( que Ziva avait prévenue). Elle commença à stresser

A : Tu vas devoir leur dire à eux aussi

Z : Gibbs est au courant mais les autres, oui je dois leur dire

Elles s'approchèrent des hommes

G : Alors c'est elle?

Z : Oui

G : Elle est mignonne

M : Ziva, qui est ce bébé, ta nièce?

G : Non Mcgee c'est sa fille. Enfin leur fille

M : Quoi!!

Mcgee avait poussé ce "quoi"un peu fort ce qui fit peur à Elina

... : Bien joué le bleu c'est la première fois que tu vois ma fille et tu lui fais peur

Z : Tony

Ziva se rapprocha de lui, lui donna un rapide baiser et se glissa dans ses bras

M : Désolé mais c'est un peu gros à avaler d'un coup

A : Non, j'y suis bien arrivée moi

G : Moi aussi

M : Ouais mais quand même

Ducky : Et comment s'appelle -t-elle?

Tony : Elina

D : C'est très joli

Gibbs voulut prendre la petite dans les bras mais cette dernière se débatait avec sa mère pour aller dans les bras de Tony, et puis elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait

Elina : Papa!papa

Tout le monde se tut

G : Je crois que c'est toi qu'elle veut Tony

Il prit sa fille dans les bras et elle prononça encore une fois le mot "papa"

T : C'est la première fois qu'elle le dit, c'est même son premier mot, elle disait quelques mots en arabe à Ziva mais je ne comprenais ren

G : On va vous laisser

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Tony, Elina était toujours dans ses bras. Quand ils furent seuls, Ziva se serra encore plus fort contre lui, celui ci déposa la petite sur le sol pour qu'elle marche un peu,

Z : J'ai eu si peur Tony je...

T : Je sais j'ai eu peur moi aussi quand j'ai su qu'un de ses hommes avait découvert où était Elli, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous l'enlever.

Z : Je t'aime Tony

T : Moi aussi je t'aime

Elli : Papa

T : Et toi aussi je t'aime mon bébé.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux le soir même, ils savaient qu'ils ne devraient pas se comporter différements au travail sauf que maintenant ils n'auraient plus à mentir quand il y aurait des problèmes avec Elina, avec leur fille


	9. Régularisation

**Chapitre 9 : Régularisation**

Un an, cela faisat un an que tout le monde était au courant pour Tony et Ziva ainsi que pour Elina, un an où le couple n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire quand tout fut découvert. Pas même Gibbs, le couple était on ne peut plus sérieux au travail, toujours ensemble mais sans être trop proche non plus.

Ce jour là Gibbs leur avait donné un jour de congé, en effet c'était le grand jour, ils allaient enfin savoir si ils avaient l'accord pour adopter Elina, ils avaient peur, bien sur tout se passait bien pour eux, ils s'en sortaient mais ils avaient peur qu'on leur retire la garde de leur fille car pour eux elle l'était, leur fille.

Au NCIS personne n'était très attentif, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enquète à mener, ils s'inquiétaient tous pour leurs collègues et amis, ils les avaient tous aidés à s'occuper de la fillette quand ils avaient des empêchements et Abby était devenue une sorte de nounou pour elle, ce qui les étonnait le plus s'étaient de voir Tony aussi à l'aise avec elle personne ne se serait imaginer un jour voir Tony s'occuper d'un bébé mais il fallait qu'ils reconnaissent que le jeune homme s'en sortait très bien et Eli l'adorait

Abby : Alors Gibbs pas de nouvelle?

G : Pas depuis que tu me l'as demandé il y a cinq minutes

A : Ils ont dit qu'ils appeleraient

G : Abby, il est dix heures laisse leur le temps

A : Et si jamais on leur refuse, les pauvres et puis moi je l'adore ce petit bout

G : Abby, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer, ils s'occupent très bien de la petite et en plus elle n'a personne d'autres, Franck s'est vut retirer ses droits parentaux il y a six mois ils ont toutes les raisons du monde de les laisser adopter Elina. En plus ils sont une situation régulière

A : Comment ça?

G : Tony va m'en vouloir de te le dire ils voulaient t'en parler

A : Dis le moi Gibbs, s'il te plait

G : Ils sont fiancés, ils se mariront dans trois semaines

A : Je les appelle

G : Non Abby, et s'ils sont devant le juge

_En effet, à cet instant_

Le juge venait de les recevoir, ils s'étaient installés devant lui, à son bureau, Ziva tenait Elina dans ses bras, elle était sur ses genaoux et la petite commençait à s'endormir

Juge : Je vois que vous vous êtes très bien occupé d'elle durant plus d'un an, pas d'ennui majeur, vous vivez dans un lieu agréable et à ce que son assistante sociale m'a rapporté vous avez décidé de vous marier, c'est le cas?

T : Oui

J : Félicitation

Ziva : Merci

Elle leva Elina pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans une meilleure position. La fillette n'aprécia pas et se réveilla

E : Maman

Z : Je suis là

Le juge regardait la jeune femme caliner son bébé, Elina s'approcha du cou de sa mère et passa ses bras autour de celui ci.

J : Je ne vois aucune raison de vous refuser le droit d'adopter cette enfant, elle semble vous adorer et vous aussi, ça semble réciproque

T : En effet, ça l'est. On adore Elina et pour nous elle est déja notre fille, pas vrai?

Z : Oui c'est vrai Eli est notre fille depuis qu'on s'occupe d'elle

J : Alors, il ne vous reste qu'à signer ces documents qui feront de vous les parents d'Elina

Le couple signa chacun son tour les papiers qui changeraient leur vie. Un quart d'heure plus tard le couple sortit avec leur fille dans les bras, cette fois ils avaient raison de l'appeler ainsi car désormais c'est ce qu'elle était, leur fille.

T : Je crois qu'il faut prévenir les autres, ils doivent faire les cents pas au NCIS

Ils appelèrent tout le monde, ils étaient heureux pour eux, ils étaient une famille aux yeux de tous y compris aux yeux de l'Etat.

_**C'est cours, je sais mais il y a une raison à cela je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette fic, c'est le vide, il n'y a plus rien, niet nada alors je suis désolé mais je vous laisse ainsi. Mais c'est une happy-end c'est déja ça alors voilà. J'ai une scène pour une autre fic qui sera là bientôt j'espère. Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu**_


End file.
